The Soldier and the Assassin
by Arthas The Lich King
Summary: INCEST. Harry and Sally Potter encounter a group of thugs while running away from Privet Drive. Captain America arrives just in time to save Harry but is unable to rescue Sally as she is carried away by a shadowy figure. Infused with the super serum, how will the wizarding world handle a Harry adopted by Captain America? Will be a Harry/Sally/third girl pairing Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just a story I've been bouncing around my head and decided I'd get started on it. Read and Review! :D**

It was 1 o'clock in the morning when two small figures snuck out of privit drive. These were the Potter twins, who were about 10, although their malnutrition made them lool weaker and younger. One was Harry Potter, a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar across his forehead. The other was Sally Potter, with long red hair and matching emerald eyes like her brother with a matching lightning bolt scar across her forehead. Both were covered in bruising. Under normal circumstances, these two would be found locked under the cupboard under the stairs in their uncle and aunt's house, sharing one old blanket and struggling to sleep and fight off the cold.

Tonight was different. For weeks, the twins had been planning an escape from their uncle and aunt's house. Sally had been the mastermind behind it. She had pickpocketed one of their teacher's wallets, taking a twenty pound note and leaving the wallet on the teacher's desk. Then, she had gone to the department store with Harry on the way home and bought a small pocket knife, which they hid in one of the pockets of Dudley's oversized hand-me-downs. Later that night, knce everyone was asleep, they had unscrewed the hinges on their door and snuck out. The pair made their way through the dimly lit streets. Once they were far enough away, they began searching for a place to stay. They knew the Dursleys wouldn't bother to search for them. They entered an alley, hoping for showplace hidden they could sleep for a bit when they bumped into a shadowy group of strangers.

* * *

Steve Roger's day had started out normally, or at least as normal as things get for Captain America. After the battle of New York and the defeat of Loki, SHIELD, specifically Nick Fury, had begun slipping him missions. At first, Steve had refused, but when Nick informed him of some British hackers who held vital United States info from the Pentagon, info that they planned to sell to thr highest bidder, his sense of patriotism won over. SHIELD had tracked the group to the suburbs of London and Steve had gone. Little did he know that this mission would change his life.

* * *

Cap hopped from rooftop to rooftop, following the group below. SHIELD info identified them as the hackers. he watched them enter an alley and begin discussing things with a potential buyer inside. He was about to jump down on the group when two forms entered the alley and bumped into the group.

"Looks like we got company boys." Before he could interfere, he saw one of the men move for the boy. The girl, he assumed the boy's sister, moved between them and was knocked out by the man's punch. Cap had had enough. He dropped from the roof and landed in the alley.

The man approaching the children saw him and growled. "Boys, get him! I gotta finish silence these shrimps. Cap fought hard to get through the men but they were surprisingly well trained. The leader approached the girl, her brother stood between her and the leader, his arms raised in a weak fighting stance. "Leave her alone!" The man growled and began punching the boy. But no matter how hard the boy was hit, he would struggle to his feet and continue to stand in front of his sister.

Cap fought through the other men and moved to stop the last man, only to see him pull out a knife and stab the boy in the stomach. Cap tackled the man to the floor and knocked him out cold with bash from his shield. Cap went to heal the boy when he felt beam of energy blast him back. He struggled to his feet, just in time to see a hooded man grab the girl and suitcase full of hacked U.S. files and vanish in a flash of light. Cap struggled forward towards the boy. It was too late to get the files, but he could at least save this boy. He pulled out a radio. "Nick, this is Cap. The files are gone. I have an injured boy here and need medical attention ASAP!"

* * *

Cap sat in the waiting room in the SHIELD medical wing. One of the doctors left the surgery room amd approached Cap. "Captain, we tried our hardest but the boy is tok far damaged. The knife hit a lot of organs and his body was ready beaten and malnourished." He paused. "There is a way to save him though." Cap looked up at him. "Theres only one substance known that could heal this much damage. We need the super soldier serum, something only found in your blood. Cap, we need your blood."

Cap was sitting near the boys bed after the operation woth his blood when Nick Fury entered and aproached the bed. "He's healed well." Cap scoffed. "That's an understatement." The super soldier serum in Cap's blood had done it's job well. The once malnourished child, now identified as Harry Potter had lost all bruising and scars from his previous life as well as the knife wound. His once scrawny body was now more athletic and muscular. Nick sighed and looked at Cap. "Captain, we can't just let a super soldier loose on the world. He'd be too dangerous in enemy hands."

Cap looked up quickly. "You cant lock up a child in a government faculty for being possibly dangerous." Fury nodded. "I knew you'd say that. That's why I'm offering you a second choice. If this child is to allowed free, he'll need a mentor. A parental figure to guide him on the right path. Someone who's dealt with the serum. He'll need you. It's your choice Captain. You him or we will." With that, Nick walked from the room. Cap sat and watched the child, deep in thought. He was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard the boy shift and open his eyes. He looked at him with scared emerald eyes. "Where's Sally? Where am I?" Steve put a hand on the boy's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. "Hello Harry. Im Steve. We have a lot to talk about."

 **There we are! This will be Incest with Harry/Sally and a possible Harry/Sally/third girl. Review to vote for girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So this is the next chapter :) Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver will be a little younger in this. Now please enjoy the story! :D**

Three figures stepped onto the platform. The man and woman were dressed inconspicuously while the boy between them was wearing his Hogwarts uniform and a blue baseball cap that went down over his forehead with the Avengers logo on the front.

Harry had mixed feelings about going here. On one hand, he was excited to finally be able to learn magic. On the other hand, the last year had been one of the best of his life and he was sad to see it end. Steve had adopted him a few days after the experiment and, while Steve was a caring parent, he also pushed Harry to be his best and work his hardest. Harry had begun training in combat and, while he was nowhere near as skilled as Steve, he was far better than average. Then there was Natasha. She had come in to help Steve train Harry in fighting but had ended up spending a lot of time with him, becoming as much a parent as Steve had. He only wished Sally could be here with him...

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the redhead behind him.

"Take care of yourself Harry. If anyone bothers you, dont hesitate to hurt them." She leaned in and whispered so Cap couldn't hear. "And send us some info would you? SHIELD has been trying to learn about the Wizarding World for years." She pulled back with the hint of a smile on her face. Harry grinned at her and nodded before turning to Steve.

Steve got down on one knee so he was Harry's height and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eye. "Alright Harry. You take care of yourself now. And remember, never go looking for a fight, but always stand up for those weaker than you." Harry nodded.

Steve pulled him into a hug before standing up and smiling. "Now go and find a compartment. We'll see you for Christmas break." Cap watched as Harry grabbed his trunk and pulled it onto the train.

"I never thought I'd be sad to see the little runt go." Steve laughed at Natasha's words and turned to her. "with you encouraging him he'll have gotten into a fight by the end of the week."

Natasha rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Come on Cap. Let's get moving. I don't wanna be recognized." With that, the two turned and made their way off the platform.

* * *

Harry made his way along the train. The corridor itself was packed with students and he had a hard time not bumping into people. Eventually, he found a free compartment that only had one other occupant, a round, chubby light haired boy who was looking out the window nervously. Harry sat across from him and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Harry Rogers." The boy jumped in suprise and turned to him.

"Um- H-hey. I'm N-Neville Longbottom." He shook Harry's hand. Harry engaged Neville in conversation and slowly the round boy began to come out of his shell. Neville was just explaining Quidditch to Harry when the door slid open. A lithe asian girl with long dark hair and vibrant brown eyes stepped in.

"Hey! Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." They nodded and she sat down next to Neville, beaming at the two of them. "I'm Su Li. Nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand.

Harry couldnt help but chuckle as he shook her hand. "Harry Rogers, and this is Neville Longbottom." He smiled and watched Su shake Neville's hand enthusiastically.

"So where are you two from?" She asked, looking at the two of them.

Harry smiled. "Oh I'm nothing interesting. Lived with my aunt and uncle for ten years before I was adopted by my adoptive father Steve in America. Im sure Neville is much more interesting."

Neville shook his head. "No, I'm not that big a deal either. I just live with my grandmother. She's downright scary." Neville gulped, causing the other two to laugh.

"What about you Su?" Harry asked. Su turned out to be quite outspoken. Her parents were wizards who had immigrated to Britain from China when she was six years old. Su and Neville were extremely fun to talk to. Their conversation was rather pleasant, with the exception of a Redheaded boy interrupting and asking if anyone had seen Harry Potter. Harry briefly considered telling the boy it was him but reconsidered. He wanted to be known for his actions, not for his name.

Eventually the train began to slow. Su went to the window and peaked out. She let out an audible gasp. "Oh my gosh! There it is!" Neville and Harry both clambered to the window and looked out. There was Hogwarts castle in the distance. Harry had to admit, it was spectacular.

* * *

When the train finally stopped, the three clambered through the crowd and onto the platform. At the edge of the platform was a giant of a man towering above the sea of students. "Firs years! Firs years this way!"

With Su leading, the trio made their way with the other first years. towards the man. After a brief boat ride, the group was led into Hogwarts and into a side chamber off the hall.

The teacher had just left when a snobbish voice spoke. "So Longbottom got in? I didn't know squibs were accepted." Neville's face went red.

Harry turned and saw an aristocratic boy with pale blond hair approaching, flanked by two large, trollish boys. Harry stepped in front of Neville and looked at the blonde boy. "And who might you be?" Harry asked calmly.

Draco scoffed at the strange boy who dared oppose him. "Of course the mudblood wouldn't know me. I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune and-"

"You know, it's unwise to pick a fight when outnumbered." Harry interrupted, removing his hat and putting it inside his robes. The others gasped as they saw his scar. Even Malfoy seamed a bit taken back. "We are in a room filled with kids who im guessing a large number are from muggle families. Do you really wanna make an enemy of everyone here?"

Indeed, everyone in the room had gone silent to watch the confrontation. Most of the kids there, were now looking at the blonde boy angrily, while a small few, Harry guessed other purebloods, were just watching silently. Malfoy looked around and gulped.

"Watch your back Potter." He said in an attempt to save his ego before stomping off with his bodyguards to a corner. Most children were pointing, some asking where Sally was while others assuming she was going to Beauxbatons.

Harry turned to his friends. Neville was looking at him in shock while Su seamed curious. "You're Harry Potter?" Neville squeeked.

Su rolled her eyes. "Who's that? Some sort of celebrity?"

Neville looked at Su with wide eyes. "You don't know who he is? He defeated the Dark Lord!"

Su shrugged. "He's not really a big deal in China. The Dark Lord never came there. Even when I came to Britain, my family never really talked about him."

Neville looked at Harry curiously. "So...where's your sister?" Harry's face darkened and Neville's eyes widened. "I-I'm sorry. forget I asked."

Neville shook his head, giving Harry a small smile. "Sorry. I'm just surprised. Your name doesn't matter to me. Just who you are as a person."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks Nev."

Their conversation was interupted when the door opened behind them and an elderly lady entered. "Attention Please. I am Professor MgGonagall. I am about to lead you into the hall. There, you will be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. Follow me please."

The elderly lady led the first years into the hall. They walked up the center isle and stopped in front of a stool with an old hat on it. Once the hat finished singing, (in an admittedly bad singing voice,) MgGonagall opened a scroll and began calling them up to be sorted. Su suprised everyone by being sorted into Ravenclaw while Neville was sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, MgGonagall got to "Potter, Harry." Whispering broke out through the hall.

Harry felt every set of eyes on him as he walked up and sat down on the stool. The hat slipped over his eyes and he felt a voice inside his head. 'Oh my. who do we have here?'

'Who are you?' Harry asked it.

He heard the voice chuckle. 'I'm the sorting hat. Now let's get started. You're too straight forward and not subtle enough for Slytherin, although you could be if you listened to Natasha more. You thirst for knowlege but not for learning's sake. You just want to protect your loved ones. Mmm yes. Loyal, very much so and, oh my, aren't you the courageous one? Quite the little warrior aren't you? Very brave and straight forward. Must be your adopted father rubbing off on you. But Natasha has affected you too. I sense a cunning side to you. It's not big, but it's there. No, your bravery is to great to ignore. Better be'

"GRYFFINDOR"

The hat shouted. The hat was pulled off his head and Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table, most of whom were cheering. Others were whispering, asking where Sally was. Harry slipped into a seat next to Neville and ignored the chatter.

* * *

A woman gazed through the window to a room. The room was empty, save a red haired girl lying in stasis on a table. A man walked up behind her. "Ma'am, we've used the stolen SHIELD files and it was a success. We've recreated the super serum. We only have enough for one dose though. The files self destructed after we looked at them."

The woman gazed at the girl silently for a moment before speaking. "That'll be enough. Use the serum on her and then put a block on her memories. Hopefully we'll have another Winter Soldier on our hands."

The man behind her nodded before speaking again. "What about the twins? The experiment with Loki's staff gave them powers and magical abilities."

The woman gave an evil smile. "Train them in magic up to their age group. Then they can join their peers in 4th year of Durmstrang." She turned to the redheaded girl and gazed at the lightning bolt scar on her forehead. "Cap and his boy won't know what hit them."

 **There it is! Vote on the third girl! I'll tell y'all the vote numbers so far next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty! So the third girl is gonna be ...Scarlet Witch /Wanda! I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)**

It had been two months since the opening feast. The first week had been horrible for Harry and he had almost lost his temper. No matter where he had gone, he was met with staring and whispers. Then there were the questions. Multiple times, people had stopped him in the hallways and asked about Sally. All questions had stopped, however, when Su had stood up in the great hall and informed the students that she would castrate the next person to ask about Sally. Thankfully, questions had stopped immediately and Su had only gotten one detention for her threat. Ron had tried to befriend Harry but Neville thankfully managed to keep Ron away and told him not to bother Harry.

Then there had been their first potion lesson. Snape, the potions teacher, had been downright vicious to Harry, making snide comments about his fame and asking questions Harry had no way of knowing. Harry was just glad he hadn't made a comment about Sally or Harry was sure he'd loose it and attack Snape.

Harry and Neville were currently leaving double charms with Slytherin, their last class, and making their way down to the great hall for the Halloween feast. Ron, much to their annoyance, was following after them complaining about Tracy Davis loudly. The girl had noticed Ron's abysmal spellwork and decided to try and correct him before he blew open the side of the building. Ron, however, had taken it as a personal offence. "'It's levi-o-sa, not levio-sa.'" Ron mocked. "'Please stop before you blow us all up." Honestly, stupid bint. No wonder her parents hate her." Harry heard a sob and felt someone push past her. He looked up, just in time to see Tracy push past and run down the hall.

Harry sighed and turned to Neville. "You go to the feast without me mate. I'm gonna go find her." Neville nodded and kept going towards the hall while Harry ran off after her.

Harry tracked her down to the third floor corridor in a girls bathroom. He knocked on the door. "Tracy, please come out so i can talk to you." A few moments later, the door opened and a puffy eyed Tracy Davis emerged. "Please don't do this Tracy. You're worth so much more than that ginger a** wipe. Don't you dare listen to him because you stopped him from blowing all of us up and killing everyone. The grade owes you our lives. Now come on, let's go eat." He grabbed her hand and turned to leave when he came face to face with a full grown mountain troll.

"In the bathroom!" Harry yelled. Tracy quickly dashed into the bathroom. Harry turned back around, only to be hit by the troll's fist. Harry went flying and hit the wall behind him. He groaned and struggled to his feet as the troll approached, raising the club above his head. Harry rolled to the side and dodged the troll club. He jumped onto the troll and tried to run up one of the trolls arms. The troll noticed and swatted him aside. Harry flew and hit another wall with a sickening crunch.

As the troll approached, Harry struggled to his feet. Dodging another club strike, he ran forward and pulled out a dagger. It was a Christmas present from Natasha, a simple blade with a black handle, a magic penetrating one she took off Loki after he was defeated. Running forward, he made a large gash across the troll's stomach. The troll gave a roar of pain as his stomach was cut open and his guts spilled out. Harry ran under it's legs and cut both hamstrings, making the troll scream with pain and fall to the ground, dropping it's club and landing on it's hands and knees.

Harry quickly climbed onto the trolls back and drove the dagger into it's skull. With one last roar, the troll collapsed to the ground, dead as it hit the ground. Harry rolled off the troll and landed on the ground next to it. The last thing he saw was a black haired figure running towards him before he blacked out.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. He was in the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was across the room taking care of a 6th year Ravenclaw boy who had been caught cheating on his girlfriend and gotten hexed into oblivion. Harry turned and examined his surroundings. His dagger was lying cleaned on his bedside table with his wand. But what really caught his eye was two figures sitting next to his bed, talking quietly. "Natasha! Steve! How did you get here?" Harry asked, a bright smile crossing his face.

Natasha smirked and rolled her eyes. "It wasn't easy. Some crazy old man tried to forbid us from entering the school to see you but we got in."

Steve laughed. "That's putting it simply. When you first got to the wing, madam Pomfrey sent an owl to us with a letter explaining you were hurt. Tony flew us straight here on one of his planes and dropped us off but apparently the headmaster didn't want us here. Said something about non magicals entering a magical school. But then Natasha flat out told him he'd either move or be moved and then flashed her SHIELD badge and threatened Government involvement. After that he let us in. I thought she'd shoot him for sure."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I almost did. But I'm sure Harry would be scarier. You killed a troll and saved a girl?" She raised an eyebrow looked at Harry with a hint of amusement and Harry blushed.

"I only won because of the super serum. Without that my bones would be shattered."

Steve smiled. "It's not a shield Harry. You can still be killed. It's your training and heart that helped you win." Harry blushed at the praise.

Natasha nodded and checked their surroundings before saying quietly "I have something else to tell you. The headmaster told us we were under no circumstances allowed to go to the third floor so I went and looked. The idiot is keeping a giant three headed dog in the middle of a school! Is he insane?!" Steve placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She took a deep breath and passed him a small compact gun. "I'm leaving you a tranquilizer incase that dog gets loose. It has only one shot so don't waste it."

Harry nodded and the two adults smiled at him. Steve patted Harry's shoulder. "You saved someone's life today Harry. You risked your life to save an innocent girl. And while I don't like you risking your life, you did the right thing. I'm proud of you."

A woman sat in her desk reading a report. A smirk crossed her face. The experiment had been a success. Her new assassin, infused with Super Solder Serum, was being sent to a small base in Russia to be trained by the Winter Soldier. With their enhanced learning process, she'd be ready in a month or two. The woman set down the file and picked up another one. Inside was a picture of an old couple. The Flamels. They were smart, rich, and powerful. Their contributions to the Allies in World War II had led to the fall of the Nazis. She couldn't have them oppose her in the future. She gave a cold, evil laugh. Together, the Winter Soldier and the Potter girl would succeed. "Why Miss Potter, I think I've found your first target."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry once again found himself the subject of whispers and rumors around Hogwarts. After the troll incident, word bad gotten around that he had killed a troll. Normally the rumors would be mostly inaccurate but as the teachers had levitated Harry to the hospital wing, they passed a group of Ravenclaws on their way up to the tower. The sight of a fainted Harry gripping a blood covered knife made it rather obvious what happened to the troll and it seamed like everyone knew by the next day.

Tracy had become friends with Neville, Su, and Harry and the four hung out a lot. Apparently Tracy was unpopular in her house due to her half blood status and everyone ignored her besides Daphne Greengrass, who had informed Tracy she would "Tolerate associating with a lesser blood."

November and December passed without much incident and soon the four found themselves on the way home for Christmas break. When Harry got off the station, he was met with the sight of a grinning Steve.

Steve pulled him into a hug. "Hey Harry. Natasha sends her love. She wanted to be here but was held up at work. Tony destroyed half of Times Square in a battle and she has to do damage control."

Harry laughed as Steve continued. "I also pulled some old contacts. Do you know the Flamels? They've lived for hundreds of years thanks to the Philosopher's Stone. I met them a few times during World War Two. Amazing wizards. I asked and they agreed to tutor you in magic over the break." Harry's face lit up with excitement. Steve smiled. "Come on. We're gonna meet them at a cafe in an hour."

* * *

Sally Potter, code name Crimson Tide, sat on a rooftop across the street from a small cafe. She wore a leather jacket and pants with combat boots and leather gloves. She had a mask pulled over her face and a visor that covered her eyes. Every part of her body was covered except her red hair, which flowed down to her shoulder blades. She watched as targets sat at a table. Blonde man and black haired boy enter and approach target. They converse briefly before Blonde man pats black haired boy on back and walks out. Black haired boy sits down and talks to targets.

Crimson Tide waited for the blonde man to drive off before pulling out her sniper rifle. She aimed it and shot. Female target falls face first on table. Remaining target shaken from loss of wife. Emotional and more likely to make clumsy mistakes. Male target and black haired boy stand as other patrons scream and run out. Black haired boy and target are only ones left in building. Target pulls up shield. Shot impossible. Moving to close range.

Crimson Tide placed her rifle down and pulled out her pistol. Spinning on the spot, she apparated into the cafe. The male target raised his wand and aimed at her when another shot was heard. The Winter Soldier was in a window in the building across the street. He had waited till the male target took his shield down and shot. The Winter Soldier nodded to Crimson Tide as he stood and left the window. The message was clear. Kill the remaining witness.

She turned to the black haired boy, who had his wand raised. Before she could move, she was hit with a disarming spell, sending her pistol flying. He shot another spell, this time a stunner, at her, which she dodged by ducking. She ran forward and kicked the wand, sending it flying out of black haired boy's hand. She kicks again but boy manages to grab foot and flip her over. Crimson Tide flipped and landed on her feet before charging in again. She pushed his punch to the inside and moved to his side, sending a punch to his stomach. Black haired boy is dazed momentarily and she sends an upper cut to the jaw. She then tackled target to the ground, pinning his arms to his side and moving on top of him so he couldn't escape. She pulled a knife from her uniform and moved it to his neck. It was pressing lightly against his throat, drawing a little blood, when she saw his eyes and froze. Emerald green. She felt a tug at her brain.

Images of a black haired green eyed boy smiling at her and hugging her in the park. Nobody else is around. They fall to the ground laughing and rolling around till she pins him to the ground. Smiling down at him, she kisses him on the forehead and grins. "I win."

Sally blinked from behind her visor and gazed at the boy. He looked back up at her challengingly, accepting his death. No, she couldn't something tugged at her cold emotionless heart. This boy was special to her somehow. More important than anything. He couldn't die. She pulled the dagger away and flipped it around before bashing him on the head, knocking him out cold.

She stood and gazed at the boy on the floor. What was wrong with her. She shook her head. She needed to get away before the cops arrived. She turned on the spot and apparated away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. My senior year just started and it's super busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Crimson Tide, known to her peers as Sally, sat atop a tower looking at the sea. She felt a presence behind her and reached for her knife but stopped when she heard a voice. "Relax Crimson, it's me."

Sally sighed and let go of her knife, returning to staring out the tower at the sea, her arms wrapped around her knees. "What is it Wanda?"

Wanda chuckled and sat down next to her. "I came to see what's wrong." She held up a hand to stop Sally's protests. "Don't deny it. You've been strange since you killed the Flamels. You're deep in thought all the time, you talk even less then usual, your grades are dropping, somethings up. Now talk."

Sally glared at the fourth year girl. "If you weren't my best friend I would definitely kill you."

Wanda laughed "Yeah yeah. You'd definitely try. And fail. Now what's wrong?"

Sally looked down. "It's that boy. The one with the Flamels. You know how my report said that I fought him but he escaped? Well that was a lie. I beat him. I had him pinned to the ground and my knife to his throat. Then I looked in his eyes." Sally turned to look at the girl beside her. "I felt something tugging at my brain. A memory. Something from my childhood. It was-"

She froze when she felt Wanda's hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at the older girl who looked serious. "Sally this is serious. Do you know what the boss would do to you if she found out? The only reason you're aloud to attend Durmstrang is because they think you can't remember anything. If they find out you remembered something and refused to kill a target, you'll end up like the Winter Soldier."

Sally shuddered and thought about her teacher. Having his memories wiped constantly to keep him as the perfect assassin. She looked at Wanda and fear crossed her normally emotionless face. "What do I do?"

Wanda pulled her into a hug. "Forget about the whole thing. HYDRA is dangerous Sal. I don't wanna loose you."

Sally nodded as her friend hugged her but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of that emerald eyed boy out of her head.

* * *

"Glad you could join us Potter." Quirrell said, his eyes not leaving the mirror. He snapped his fingers and before Harry could react, chains had sprung up and wrapped around his body. "Now, how do I get this stone? I see myself presenting it to my master but how do I get it?"

Harry tried to move a little to the side to see the mirror when a high, cold voice rang out around the room.

 _"Use the boy."_

Quirrell nodded. "Yes. Come here boy!" The chains vanished and Harry was grabbed roughly and forced in front of the mirror. He was about to speak when he froze.

In the mirror was him, looking about twenty standing there. Beside him was a woman his age with long red hair and emerald eyes, holding a one year old boy with red hair and emerald eyes. Both smiled at him. Between them were two children, twin girls with long black hair and emerald eyes who looked about three. The redheaded woman pulled out a blood colored stone. She tossed it a few times and winked at the young Harry with a teasing smile before slipping it into the older Harry's pocket. At the same time, Harry felt a weight drop into his pocket.

"Well boy? What do you see!" Quirrell demanded.

"I- I see myself. I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I won the house cup." Harry said, making it up off the top of his head.

"Tell the truth!" Quirrell yelled before the voice spoke again.

 _"Let me speak to him Quirrell."_

"But master you are not strong enough!" Quirrell whimpered.

 _"I am strong enough for this."_

Harry stepped back in horror and watched as Quirrell turned around and slowly unwrapped his turban. On the back of his head was a snake-like face with crimson eyes.

 _"Hello again, Harry Potter. Shame your sister couldn't make it. I would have preferred the complete set."_

Harry narrowed his eyes at the face. "Voldemort."

The face chuckled. _"My my Harry, why such hostility? We don't have to fight. Join me and together, we will be unstoppable. We can even bring back your sister Sally."_

Harry froze."You can bring her back?" He asked, walking slowly towards Voldemort. The face laughed.

 _"Yes Harry. I can. She'll be safe and sound."_

Harry nodded. "Yes, that sounds amazing. There's just one problem. You can kill dozens of innocents, kill my parents, try to kill me-" He pulled out his knife and plunged it straight into Voldemort's face and into the back of Quirrells head. "But you tried to kill my Sally. And that's not something I can forgive." Both Quirrell and Voldemort screamed in pain as Quirrell collapsed to the ground, dead. A shade rose from the body and flew out of the chamber.

Harry turned to the mirror and gave the occupants a tired sigh. "I'm sorry Sal." He said before collapsing to the ground and blacking out.

* * *

Harry gazed out the window as the train slowed. It was the train ride back and he couldn't get his mind off the mirror and what Voldemort had said. Could Voldemort have really done it? Bring his sister back? He didn't even know if she was alive or dead.

"Moping is bad for your health you know."

Harry turned and stuck his tongue out at Su. Neville and Tracy looked at him with worry. They didn't know what had gone down between Harry and Voldemort, but they knew that he had been quiet ever since.

Neville nudged him lightly with his foot. "We're almost there. You sure you'll be alright for the summer mate?"

Harry paused and looked out the window at the platform. Natasha and Steve were standing towards the back of the platform looking inconspicuous. Harry thought of his upcoming summer with the two and smiled. He turned to Neville and nodded. "Yeah don't worry about me. I'll be fine." And he would be, because Harry knew that no matter what happened, they would be with him all the way.


End file.
